1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an electrode assembly for a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an electrode assembly for a rechargeable battery, by which a plurality of tabs is easily formed.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged, rechargeable batteries are chargeable and dischargeable. Rechargeable batteries may be used in a wide range of applications including high-tech electronic devices, such as cellular phones, notebook computers, camcorders, or automobiles.
Rechargeable batteries can each include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte. The electrolyte can include lithium. The electrode assembly can include a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator.
Each of the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate of the electrode assembly can include tabs protruding to the exterior. That is, the tabs can protrude outside the electrode assembly and be electrically connected to a container that houses the electrode assembly. The container may be a cylindrical can.
Recently, each of the positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate has included a plurality of electrode plates in order to perform charging and discharging with a high-capacity current. However, since the electrode assembly is typically formed by winding the positive electrode plate, the negative electrode plate, and the separator, it is not easy to form a plurality of tabs having a uniform width located at predetermined positions.